Johannes' Catmas Special
by azure blue espeon
Summary: Written for Chidsengan. After a terrible experience, Johanne's sets off on a life changing quest, which changes the lives of many around him.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my story! Hope you like it :)**

**There will be a challenge on the next chapter to see if you can figure out some points of the story that were purposely left ambiguous. So try it if you want :) I'll eventually put up some answers, but if you want them sooner, PM me and I'll give them to you.**

* * *

On a cold and snowy winter day, most people huddled up in their houses by the fireplace while sipping hot chocolate and trading stories with their loved ones. Or they sat in front of the space heater on the computer reading fanfiction. Whichever was closer and easily accessed.

But at this moment there was one teen who was not curled up by a warm fire (Or space heater). He was dressed oddly, with a weird hat, and clothes. Not to mention the metal chain around his neck. He was walking hunched over, and he did a weird swaying motion when he walked. Similar to how a cat walks.

"Meh, i-its so cold.." Johannes, also known as Cat-boy-thingy, spoke through chattering teeth, Why can't it be summer? Then you can just lay in the sun for a nice nap, but no! It has to be winter. Close to Christmas now that I think about it.."

He then saw a light in his tunnel vision, which was caused by all the snow swirling around. Deciding that in this case, heading to the light would be better than freezing his tailbone off. So he did.

When Johannes finally got close enough, he saw that his 'heaven' was actually just a library. Sighing he entered the library and instantly his mood brightened. Because compared to outside, the library was like a warm heaven. Stretching out, he relaxed his muscles and decided to wander. He had never been in a library before, so it was a new experience. And he couldn't help but want to search the whole building.

After walking all around the ground floor, and getting yelled at by trying to go to the upper floor, he decided to go down to the stairs and go to the lower floor. When he got off the last step he was assaulted by a rainbow of colors. Literally, he had walked into a poorly placed rainbow that was hanging off the ceiling, and when he removed that from his vision he took in the bottom floor. It was open and had many bookshelves like the top floor, but what was different is the shelves were smaller and there were only about half as many books as there were upstairs. Not to mention the medium sized room that was annexed into the main room. It had what seemed to be a wooden theater of some sort, large lightweight and multi-colored bricks, and a colorful circular rug that had a clock design to it.

Not having anything to do, but not wanting to go outside, he made his way towards the chairs in the corner. His options were a rocking chair or a small and low to the ground beanbag. It was obvious what his choice was. Sinking down into his seat he sat there for a moment and relaxed. Stretching out he was about to take a nap, but his hand bumped against something not far away from his sitting place. Deciding he had nothing better to do he flipped over from his laying down position and examined the object. Much to his surprise (And not so much ours) it was a book. It was rather colorful and had big words, but what drew him towards it was the picture on the front, which featured 3 small animals on its cover. Opening the book he slowly made his way through it. The further he progressed, the more anger and emotion he felt. Eventually after coming to the last line on the last page, he slammed the book down and yelled out, "This is unacceptable! What kind of book is that!"

Too bad he attracted the attention of the librarian who quickly silenced him with a harsh "SHHH!"

Lowering his voice, but not his emotions, he mumbled under his breath, "That was terrible. And to think that there are those who that has actually happened to! I will not follow that book!"

He was so moved that he made his way towards the exit and quickly made his way out of the library. That is after looking out a window to check the weather, it was no longer snowing, so he continued on.

* * *

Stepping out into the cold afternoon air he set off to the local Consignment store/Goodwill/Amvets/Clothes store. He didn't quite know his way to the store, so it took a little longer than expected. And while he was making his way there, in the diminishing light he accidentally kicked something low to the ground. "RR-OWuch! That hurt! What did I kick?" Looking down he sees that the object of his pain is a faded yellow and red fire hydrant, "Stupid fire hydrant. Why do we even need them? They're ugly and they stink. Worthless if you ask me." Humph-ing in contempt one last time, he continued on with his quest.

* * *

***Some time later...***

*Ding Ding* After glancing up at the bell on the door, Johannes made his way into the shop. Looking around he saw that there were many things set out for people to buy. They ranged from electronics to kitchen appliances, and office materials to books. Having never been in a shop quite like the one he was in, he looked for someone to help him- er, force them to tell him what he wanted to know. Seeing someone with the uniform that matched with the stores color scheme, Johannes quickly and gracefully made his way through the maze of shelves and cornered him. In a corner. "Hey you!"

The employee, a teenager in his mid 20s, was startled by the sudden voice in the otherwise quiet building. "A-ah! Oh, you startled me, I didn't hear you enter. Is there something I can help you with sir?" The teen, though startled, quickly gathered his wits and greeted the customer. Too bad the customer wasn't as nice.

"Yeah, you could tell me where I can find something warm in this place." Johannes demanded.

"The clothes are in the back corner. Theyre organized by size then col-" Just as the teen was going to continue explaining their organization system Johannes cut him off, "Yeah okay, I got it." Stalking off without another word he made his way over to the other back corner. (Seeing as he was already in the right back corner, he had to go to the left back corner for him to be in the clothes section. Which is the right corner he was looking for and not the wrong one.)

Looking for the right articles he set off in search of them and sifted through many piles of clothing. Alas, only a few of them were what he needed. So when he just so happened to look up he saw another employee to help him. But this wasn't just another employee, it was the same on that helped him earlier and Johannes wasted no time cornering him once more. "Hey you again!"

After being addressed the same way not to long ago, the teen did not jump this time and turned to Johannes with a smile on his face. "Oh, its you again. Is there something else you need?" Johannes getting straight to the point with no beating around the bush said, "Yeah, I see all these clothes, but there's barely anything that I need here. Don't you have anything smaller? And warmer? Nyeh?"

"And what size do you have in mind sir?"

"See this size?" Holding up a shirt that was about a size 4 in childrens, "I want something half this size."

"B-but sir, thats the smallest size we have!"

"I don't care! Just go find me some!" Yelling at the innocent employee Johannes glared at him like a hungry predator would towards its prey. And thus sending him scrambling for the items in the sizes he wanted.

***Ten minutes later***

"H-here you go sir, this is some of the smallest clothing we have." Holding out a surprising large pile Johannes wasted no time taking it from him and inspecting the clothing. In it was several pairs of socks (Of all sizes) some small baby shirts and clothes, a few hats and accessories, and a some other small clothing items.

"Hmm.. This is fine. Its not exactly what I wanted, but it will have to do.. Take it to the counter! I want to get some more things!" And off to get more things he did.

***Another ten minutes later***

After scouring the store for more things he felt like he could use, he finally made his way to the counter with another pile. It was slightly smaller than the original pile, but still quite big in its own right. "Here check these out for me! And fast, I have things I have to do!" After throwing the smaller pile onto the bigger pile, thus making an even bigger pile, he impatiently tapped his foot and glared at the poor teen.

But at the same time he had just then noticed how large his pile was, so he went off again into the store. This time searching for a backpack to put some of the stuff in. He ended up finding more than he bargained for, to his immense pleasure. Instead of just finding a backpack he found a large bag that was circle shaped and had two triangles going outwards at the top. He also found what he was originally looking for, a backpack. But there was also something that drew him to it as well. It was a light beige color and had multiple brown spots all over it. Being completely enthralled by it, Johannes quickly snatched it up and went back to the counter with his 2 new purchases.

"Here, add these along with everything else." Tossing his new bags on top of the counter, the worker easily added the two items to the growing list of check outs and after a few more minutes the computer calculated the total cost of all of Johannes soon to be purchases.

"Thats comes to $146.73. Do you have enough to pay for that?" The worker wondered, because that has to have been the most someone has ever bought at the store in all his time working there.

"Nyeh? Yeah sure." Not really paying attention nor caring about the price, Johannes took a debit card out from nowhere and tossed it at the teen. 'Myeh, with everything I do (Working for Nemesis, hey he's not doing it for free, Tournaments, and other secretive ways of getting money.) I have more than enough.'

Looking at the cat decorated credit card, the worker just shrugged and rolled with it. When the card was accepted, the teen was secretly glad, because he really didn't want to break it to the odd customer that he couldn't get all of this stuff. Not to mention that he would have to put all the stuff back into their proper places. Which would take a long time, given how much stuff there was.

Broadly grinning (Which could be considered in an insane or slightly not sane way) Johannes retrieved his card and started stuffing all the clothes into his two new bags. Unfortunately for him, all his items would not fit in his new bags, so he had to get some paper bags (Not plastic, those are dangerous)

Leaving the store, arms ladened with bags, he walked off with no set destination, but with one set plan. While he was walking, he passed an alley and heard a heart breaking sound.

"Meow~" Stopping in his tracks (literally, he was leaving prints in the snow.) he turned into the alley to find the source of the sad sound. Surprisingly enough, the alley wasn't filled with snow because the walls blocked it from getting in, except for from one side. There was a dumpster, a few trash cans, a cardboard box, and some trash that littered the ground. Other than that, the alley was surprisingly bare and clean. Looking in and around the garbage (and its containers) Johannes made his way to the cardboard box. Upon closer examination, he saw that it was overturned so it was on its side, and that it was actually quite big. Looking inside of it, he saw a small form scrunched up in a corner. When he tried to get a better look at it, it hissed at him, but that soon turned into a weak whimper. Johannes' heart immediately melted at the sight. "Aww, poor thing. You must be freezing. Feeling a cold wind swept through the alley he, and the cat shivered. "Brr.. Man, everybody has just have to be freezing. I can't think of anyone who could be warm.

* * *

**Meanwhile on a beach on the other side of the world...**

Kyoya (with Benkei tagging along), having taken a small break from searching for legendary bladers, decided to visit his 2 brothers to see how they were doing. And to see if they saw any legendary bladers (That too). Too bad for him that the day that he visited them and went to the beach was when there was a massive heat wave in their area. But since they traveled all the way there, they weren't going to just leave, because that would have been a complete waste of their time.

So while they (As in him, Benkei, Demore, and Nile) were at the beach, most of them sat under an umbrella (Kyoya) or inside an air conditioned shack (Demore and Benkei). But there was one who was sprawled out on a towel, with only swim trunks and a pair of sunglasses on, enjoying himself.

"Nile! Are your brains fried?! Get out of the sun! At this rate you'll burn to a crisp, and don't come complaining to me when you can't move because of your pain!" Yelling at his 'idiot friend' for laying out in the sun, Kyoya was even more irritable and short tempered than usual because of the heat.

Raising his head and sunglasses Nile just looked at Kyoya and laughed, "Haha! Kyoya, this heat is nothing compared to the desert day. Compared to a hot day there, this could be considered chilly. Its been awhile since I've been able to lay out in the sun like this. The sun's too harsh in the desert, so this is a nice change of pace." Smiling, Nile just laid his head back down and enjoyed soaking in the rays, "Ahh~ I'd hate to be the poor suckers who are cold. Theres nothing like the heat~" With that he eventually fell asleep listening to Kyoya's complaints, while at the same time, reveled in the time he had with his brothers.

* * *

**Back with Johannes**

*Ahchoo!* "Nyeah! I feel like somebody's talking about us.." Grumbling for a moment, Johannes soon returned his attention to the cat in front of him. After much persuasion, the cat was finally within touching distance of Johannes' hand. Bending down even more, he scooped the cat up with two hands and held it close to his chest for warmth. Tensing, the cat almost clawed up Johannes' jacket, and Johannes. But luckily for him, the cat recognized a familiar and comforting smell on him, and was cold enough to want to snuggle up to get warmth. Now petting the cat Johannes tried to pet it while searching for something in one of his many bags. "Aww, its okay little fella, I have something that I think you'll like very much.." Finding what he was looking for Johannes pulled it out of the bag and it was revealed that it was a scarf and a few mittens. Putting the mittens on the cats paws and after wrapping the scarf around it, the cat purred contentedly, for it was now warm. And therefor content.

Now warm, the cat climbed out of Johannes' arms and up to his shoulders. Settling down into a nice sitting position, and then wrapping its tail around his neck. Scratching the cat under its chin, Johannes thought out loud, "Hmm.. Now that you're all warm now.. What should we call you?" Taking in the cats appearance, from its black fur to its bright red mittens and the dark blue scarf, Johannes thought very hard on what to name it. "Well.. Sparkle or Bob is out of the question. *Hiss*.. So is Cat and Dog *A swat on the head*... I got it! Since you're a black cat, I will name you Kuroko! How do you like that?"

Apparently, the cat liked it. Cause after hearing the name, it set about to purring and rubbing its head against its savior. "Kuroko it is, now lets go. We have many more people to find, and the day is a wasting."

And with that the boy and his cat went off to fulfill their quest.

* * *

Not long after that Johannes and Kuroko, who was still on his shoulder and all dressed up in winter gear, came across a sign in the middle of the sidewalk. Bending down to get a closer look Johannes read the contents of the sign out loud. "Careful. Ice is slippery. Caution of falling."Staring at the sign for a moment Johannes brought up his leg and kicked it away. "Myeh, that was stupid." Stepping over the fallen sign, Johannes easily made his way to the ice. He then proceeded to walk on it like it was nothing and as if he was on normal un-icy ground. "What a waste of time."

Just as he was about to round the corner he heard someone yelling and while he was processing who and what they said, he was crashed into by an unknown force.

* * *

***A Few Minutes Earlier***

Madoka, Gingka, and friends were making their way to the B-pit to relax after participating in the annual winter holiday tournament held at the bey park.

"Gingka! Wait up!" Gingka was currently ahead of everyone and was increasing speed leaving the others behind him.

Turning around and jogging backwards he yelled out with a smile on his face, "Come on guys! We have to hurry!"

"GINGKA! It's not like the B-pit is going to move! There is no need for you to run ahead, some of us want to take our time instead of tiring ourselves out!" Madoka's patience was running thin and she was close to chaining weights to him so he wouldn't run off without them.

"Hehe, sheesh Gingky, you should slow down. Or Madoka's reaallyy going to yell at you.~"

"Yuu's right Gingka, Madoka's really getting angry. And you should be careful or you might slip and hurt yourself. And what's got you so excited?" Kenta asked him while he tried to keep up with his longer legged best friend.

Seeing Kenta struggle to keep up Gingka slowed down his pace a little, "Sorry Kenta," He apologised, "But the faster we go, the faster we get Madoka's place."

"Yeah so? What's so special about the B-pit?" He asked the hastily tried to correct himself after seeing the glare Madoka was sending him, "N-no offence Madoka. W-we all love the B-pit"

By now Gingka's face was threatening to split in half with the force of the smile on it, "The faster we get there, the faster we can have one of Madoka's delicious Cheeseburgers!" Getting swept up in the thought of food Gingka sped up again and was once again running.

After hearing his response, Madoka yelled out "Argh! Gingka! Thats what you've been thinking about?! You are unbelieveable!" Getting even angrier at him, Madoka started to run after him.

"Wahaha! Ginky! You better run, Madoka's really mad now!" Yuu, having fun listening to them, joined in on the _fun_and started running too.

Tsubasa, who was silently watching their conversation escalate, sighed to himself 'Man, sometimes I feel like I'm the only mature one here.' He then started speeding up so he didn't get left behind. Because he was the only one not focused on something else, Tsubasa was the first one to spot the ice on the sidewalk and he yelled out, trying to warn the others. "Hey guys watch out! There's ice up ahead! You don't wanna slip!"

Luckily the others heard him and everyone managed to stop in time. Thats is everyone except Gingka who was ahead of everyone else. The warning came a little too late for him because as soon as Gingka set one foot on the ice, he was carried away by his momentum and went sliding out of control.

"Gingka!"

"Gingky!"

"Gingka! I told you to be carefuull!"

'"W-wahh! I-I can't stoppp!"

Tsubasa trying to keep calm yelled out to him, "Gingka! Try to slow yourself down!"

By this time they were reaching the end of the sidewalk and nearing the road. Starting to panic at the thought of going out and being ran over, Gingka cried out "Ahh! I wanna eat pancakes not become one!"

"This is not the time to be thinking about food Gingka!" Madoka irritatedly said.

Seeing a light post at the end of the sidewalk Gingka tried stopping himself by grabbing onto it. The good news was that he was no longer sliding towards the road. The bad news was that he didn't stop himself, and that he only managed to change the direction he was going in. The even worse news was that as soon as he turned the corner, he hit a rough patch of ice, which sent him flying. Straight into an unsuspecting and unfortunate Johannes.

* * *

***Back with Johannes***

As soon as he was hit, he was sent flying into the air, as was the thing that hit him. He quickly righted himself in the air and landed in a crouched position, slightly sliding, but otherwise unhurt. Too bad the thing that hit him, otherwise known as Gingka, wasn't as lucky.

Looking up at the same time, it only took them a moment for them to process who exactly they were looking at. "Its you!" They both exclaimed. The two enemies got up and brought out their launchers out in a fluid movement. Well.. In Johannes case anyways, Gingka had some trouble getting up. And his hands were partly frozen from the ice so he fumbled a little bit when getting out his bey. But other than the rough start, Gingka was ready for a battle.

Before they could start, Kuroko, who stayed on Johannes' shoulder throughout the whole episode, tapped Johannes on his head. Reminding him of his true purpose. Just as easily he got out his launcher and bey, he put them back onto his person and bent down to pick up his bags that he set down as soon as he was hit. Looking at the ground, he was satisfied to see that nothing had fallen out and he proceeded to pick up his stuff and walk right past Gingka as if nothing had happened.

"W-wait! You're just going to leave?!"

"Tch, Myeh. I have more important things to do. I'll deal with you later." Dismissing him, Johannes walked off, not even batting an eye when passed Gingka's friends. Nor at the looks that they gave him when they passed.

As they passed Johannes, they warily looked at him, seeing if he was there for a fight, but they soon passed him in favor of checking on Gingka. They surrounded him and assaulted him with a myriad of questions.

"Gingka are you alright?!" Kenta.

"Was that the Cat boy thingy?" Madoka.

"He was weird, didja see all the stuff he was carrying?" Yuu.

And Tsubasa's question was by far the most odd, yet perceptive, having been the only one who noticed. "Did he have a cat on his shoulder?"

* * *

***Back with Johannes. Time skip of a few hours***

After his encounter with Gingka, Johannes did not deter anymore from his chosen path. And several stops later, he was followed, by many amounts of followers. All of which were dressed up in winter clothing. Some had shirts and hats, while others had blankets and scarves wrapped around them. But they all had four mittens tightly wrapped around their paws.

"NOW! The divine task handed down to me is completed. No more will felines go without! I have scoured the city inch by inch! And no more will they be cold! No more!" Laughing like a crazy cat man (Which he kinda already was) Johannes proudly marched down the dark streets that were only lighted by lamp posts every ten feet. His loyal followers right behind him. Lined in groups of 4 row upon row. Like a marching band. Without the band. And the marching.. And the people...

Making his way through the city, he drew the attention of many people. From those who had happened to look out their window, to the ones walking on the streets or driving in their cars. But never once did he care about what people thought of him and the sight that was upon them. For he was too wrapped up in his accomplishment, and he basked in his glory.

But his glory was short lived, as a yawn interrupted him in the middle of it. "*Yaawwnn* Well, I could use a nap. We'll continue this tomorrow." And with that Johannes left, heading out for the place he was staying at during this particular trip. And the many cats followed him.

* * *

***Time skip to the next morning, With Gingka and Madoka.***

"Thanks for the food Madoka!" Ginka happily shared his gratitude with Madoka who was kind enough to make him breakfast. A breakfast of some eggs and toast. Not cheeseburgers, that was decided after a long scolding by Madoka.

"*Sigh* Gingka, not that I'm saying you're not welcome here, but don't you think you should be getting home? Isn't Ryo worrying about you?"

Gingka who had just finished with the last of his breakfast replied, "Dad? Nahh, I told him I'd be staying at your place after the party."

After hearing his response Madoka went from being shocked to angry within the span of five seconds. "W-what?! Y-you planned to stay here?! Gingka! I only let you stay here cause you fell asleep on the couch and nobody could wake you up!"

"S-sorry Madoka!" He said as he started running out of the room.

"GINGKA!"

Just exiting the B-pit, Gingka took a deep breath of fresh air, "Ahh, what should I do today? Maybe I'll go visit Kenta- Huh?"

Just as he was finishing his thought he was met with by a very peculiar sight. One moment everything is normal, then the next thing he knows, theres a rainbow of color moving across the street. Upon closer inspection, the rainbow was actually many articles of winter clothing all moving at once. Seeing what was wearing the aforementioned articles of winter clothing, made Gingka question whether he was still asleep or not.

"Are those.. Cats?" Rubbing his eyes and pinching himself he determined that he was indeed awake and that there was infact, a multitude of cats in front of him. "M-Madoka..! Can you come out here for a moment." He called into the B-pit for the mechanic.

"Geez Gingka, what is it now?" Coming out of the B-pit, Madoka was at first annoyed with Gingka, and wondering why he was still on her property and not gone, but that all ended when she took her first step outside. "Are those cats?"

After hearing Madoka mention the cats, Gingka let out a sigh of relief, "Good, I thought I was the only one who saw them."

Gingka spent the next few minutes standing there just watching the cats. Madoka left after the first minute, and Gingka would have too, but he couldn't. Because every time he tried to take a step out into the streets, the cats would hiss and bare their teeth and claws at him. So he was stuck there until the parade of cats ended.

Five minutes later, when it finally did end, Gingka let out a happy yell, "Finally I thought it would never end!" Making his way away from the B-pit Gingka talked to himself, "Now what was I going to do..." If he was paying attention, he would have heard a human sounding laugh coming from the direction of where the cats where. But alas, he wasn't so he just kept walking without being bothered by the cats anymore.

**~The End~  
Meow ^-._.-^**

* * *

**Dont forget about the Challenge! **

**Review and tell me what you thought of it, and you can put your answers in a review so everyone can see your answers.**


	2. The Challenge

**Here is my Challenge. :) See if you can figure it out.**

**Question 1 is an optional question, since there are so many answers to it. So you can skip it if you want.**

* * *

**1. See if you can name all the Cat references. Hint: Most of them are in the beginning.**

**2. What kind of chair did Johannes sit in? And why didn't he sit in the other one? Hint: The answer is one of the answers to Question #1**

** 3. Book was Johannes reading?**

**4. Why doesn't Johannes like fire Hydrants? Hint: The answer partly references to Question #1**

**5. What kinds of bags did Johannes get? There are two answers and paper is not one of them.**

**6. Why did Johanne's get paper and not plastic. Its not because its Eco-friendly.**

**7. On what continent is Kyoya on? Its not a trick question.**

**8. Why did I name the cat 'Kuroko'? Keep in mind that I have a limited amount of Japanese. So there is not complicated or symbolic reason.**

**9. What is Gingka's favorite food?**

**10. Who is with Gingka?**

**11. Other than Gingka, out of his friends, who starts running first?**

**12. Who is the last to start running?**

**13. What does nobody, except for one person, notice about Johannes?**

**14. What were the cats compared to?**

**15. What is Johannes 'Divine Task'?**

**16. How many times is the word "Cat" mentioned?**

* * *

**Send your answers in a review. **


	3. The Challenge Answers

**Answers**  
**(If you find any more for #1, I would love to hear it.)**

**1.**  
**A. Johannes was not curled up in front of a fire. You usually don't describe humans with the action of curling up, its much more common in cats.**  
**B. He walked like a cat.**  
**C. Cats take cat naps, and apparently so does Johannes.**  
**D. Most people say "Freeze their buts off" but in this case I used tail.**  
**E. He stretched like a cat.**  
**F. Cats are curious creatures, and so it was Johannes first instinct to explore the new building he was in.**  
**G. The answer to question 2 is also one of these answers.**  
**H. He makes cat noises throughout the story**  
**I. The answer to question 4 is also one of these answers.**  
**J. He walked gracefully like a cat.**  
**K. That poor employee, ever hear the saying "Dogs have owners, Cats have staff"?**  
**L. You should have gotten the predator prey one.**  
**M. The answer to question 6 is also one of these answers.**  
**N. If cats smell other cats, I guessed that they would relax. Same way if your cat smells a dog on you, if will not come near you.**  
**O. He has excellent balance like a cat. **  
**P. Cats always land on their feet.**  
**Q. Cats are proud creatures.**

**2. He sat in a bean bag. He didn't sit in the rocking chair because of the cat in a room full of rocking chairs proverb.**

**3. The three little kittens who lost their mittens.**

**4. Dogs pee on them,so he doesn't like the smell of dogs.**

**5. He got a bag shaped like a cat head, and a cheetah/leopard print one.**

**6. Cats can be suffocated in plastic bags. And if they get caught in the handles, they freak out and run all over the house. (From personal experience)**  
**The second part was not required as an answer.**

**7. Africa, he was visiting Nile and Demoure, and they live on Africa.**

**8. Kuro means black in Japanese. Neko is Cat. So when you combine them. You get Black cat, or Kuroko.**

**9. Cheeseburgers. If you want to eat them for every meal, you would have to really love them.**

**10. Kenta, Madoka, Yuu, and Tsubasa.**

**11. Kenta starts running first, because he tries to keep up with Gingka.**

**12. Tsubasa is the last one to run, because everybody else was running, and he didn't want to be left behind.**

**13. Except for Tsubasa, nobody notices the Cat (Kuroko) on Johannes' shoulder.**

**14. A marching band. **

**15. Johannes' Divine Task is to provide mittens for all the cats, or to provide them with warmth. Anything along those lines is accepted.**

**16. The word "Cat" is mentioned 33 times. And easier way to find out, compared to manually counting, is to hit F3 and search "Cat" It will tell you how many times Cat showed up.**

**Kudos to anyone who got them all or most of them right!**


End file.
